


Polarized (ORPHANED)

by RevelationTWDnSlender (orphan_account)



Series: Life is truly Strange [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Happy Ending, First Dates, Homophobia, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RevelationTWDnSlender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren consults Nathan at his dorm.<br/>(AU Where the storm passes, and everyone is alive. Because that's the ending i need. Spoilers for episode five.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

 Author's Note: I am so fucking depressed after episode five. It wasn't bad writing, or undignified. It was right. It was what had to happen, but that doesn't mean i cant be pissed about it.  _[Previous Archive](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDnSlenderverseFangirl)_

 

Chapter One: Pilot

* * *

 

Max had told him everything.

 After the storm passed and the town was left mostly unharmed, Max had talked to him the next day. Jefferson was dead, and he would never be found again. David was okay because Chloe was okay, and they decided calling the police wasn't a good idea anymore. They left Jefferson's dead body to rot in that basement, where nobody would find him ever again. But that wasn't it, he had drugged Max and taken photos of her. Warren was pissed, but he listened anyway, feeling more and more resent and hatred towards the already-dead ex teacher. Max had told Warren that she was leaving, with Chloe, to go somewhere else. Somewhere better. Warren couldn't blame her, Arcadia Bay that week had been insane, and after all that happened? So she said her goodbyes, they hugged, and Warren had asked if they were still going to be able to see each other someday. She smiled and said, "of course. We're a team."

 But, before then, she had explained everything. Jefferson, Rachel, Victoria, _Nathan_. Nathan had nothing to do with it, he was being used by Jefferson, manipulated because he was easy to do that to. He pretended to be a father figure to the boy, pretending to care and love Nathan more than his real dad would have ever. Then, when Nathan was at his lowest, Jefferson pressured him into buying the drugs, the equipment, everything. Nathan was horrified that someone was doing this, to girls he knew after all. But he couldn't fight him. He gave in and did so, abiding to Mark's terms. And even after it all, Jefferson had planned on killing him, but fortunately he wanted to do so after he killed Max. (David came to the rescue and took Mark down, so he didn't have time.)

 Warren felt guilty. After saying goodbyes to Max and Chloe, he was held up in his dorm thinking. And thinking led to over-thinking, and that usually led to him feeling like shit.

 "I need to apologize," He said to himself. "To Nathan. Its been one hell of a week."

 He conjured up the courage, exiting his room, leaving the door half open. He realized it was almost ten at night, and wondered if Nathan would even be up- or even if he was in the school at all. Warren pushed those thoughts from his head, and knocked on Nathans door.

 No answer.

 He knocked again, a little louder this time and waited. "Uh...Nathan. Its- Its Warren."

 After a few seconds, a muffled, raspy voice answered him. "Go away."

 Warren wondered if he should. What was he going to say, anyway? 'Hey man, sorry for beating you up when you had a gun. And also in the parking-lot that one time when you laid your hands on Max.' Because he did always instigate first, but being the big softie he was, he still felt bad. It really wasn't his fault. Nothing was.

 "Listen" Warren continued, leaning against the door with a frown. "I'm not here to yell at you. I want to talk. To... apologize."

 There was a shuffling noise, and then the door creaked open just a bit. Warren couldn't see Nathan, but he presumed he was hiding behind the door. "And _why_ would _you_ do that?"

 It was obvious Nathan didn't really want to be seen. He probably looked like shit, the stress was definitely getting to him. Warren could tell by his voice, which was barely audible and extremely scratchy. His room looked like a mess, too, just by what he could see through the small gap.

 "Because Max told me everything."

 Nathan was hesitant for a moment, not saying anything. He then opened the door, showing himself and nodding his head for Warren to come in.

 

_.·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·._

 

 Nathan looked like shit. His eyes were dark and tired, his hair ruffled and messy. His room was worse, items strewed around and a gun in clearly laid on his desk. The blonde closed the door behind Warren, then slowly walked back to his bed where he sat looking at the ground. 

 Warren wasn't sure what to say now.

 "Why do you still have that gun?" He settled on asking with a frown, looking around as he had never been in there before.

 "Because he was going to try and fucking kill me" Nathan hissed, his voice still barely audible. "But i know i wouldn't have been able to shoot him. He would have said something to make me hesitate, and then he would have drugged me."

 With a sigh, Warren walked to Nathan and sat next to him on the creaky bed. "Listen, i, uh...i'm sorry for beating on you a few days ago. I should have stopped when you were on the ground, but i couldn't control myself."

 "You should have killed me."

 Warren was stunned.  "Why would you say that?"

 "If i was dead, then Jeffer-fuck wouldn't have got his money, which means no drugs, which means nobody else would have gotten hurt.  Who fucking knows where he is now. He still might be hurting people."

 "Nathan, hes....hes dead."

 He looked over to Warren, a certain look in his eyes that Warren couldn't identify. "W-what?"

 "He's dead. David killed him when he saved Max, because...never-mind. But he's dead, and its over. He cant hurt anyone anymore."

 Tension lifted from the room, but Nathan did not relax. "Oh, _fuck_ , thank god."

 "Everything's going to go back to normal now. I just wanted to say i'm sorry."

 Warren got up to leave, feeling slightly better with himself for his attempt to consult the Prescott. "Wait" Nathan said, grabbing Warrens wrist. "Don't leave."

 "I-i really should get back to my dorm. I have class tomorrow."

 Nathan frowned and let go of his wrist. "I... I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have tried to, you know. I shouldn't have freaked out. Fuck." It made Warren smile a bit, seeing the oh-so high Prescott apologizing to someone he was just making fun of the other day. He knew that it would likely go back to normal the following day, Nathan and Victoria still ignoring him, still the high king and queen on Blackwell. Pretending like nothing happened.

 " _Why are you laughing_?!" Nathan growled. "Fuck. You fucking made me...you....you made me apologize just to laugh at me?!"

 "What? No! That's not it, Nathan."

 "Just fucking get out of my room!" His voice was rising with anger, but something else too. Sadness. Loneliness. Something along those lines. "Just fucking _leave_!" Nathan pushed Warren to the door, but it was closed and he was too angry. The blonde ran out of energy, his arms slowly falling to his sides. Warren was shocked, his back to the locked door and Nathan right in front of him. Nathan's expression softened, and he started to cry.

 Warren wasn't equip to deal with something like this. 

 But he had to do something. He slowly brought Nathan into a hug, the boys arms resting on Warren's chest. He leaned on him, crying and sniffling onto his shirt. "That's not why i laughed" Warren said softly. "I laughed because i was surprised to see you apologize. I wouldn't do something like that."

 

_.·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·._

 

 Warren woke in Nathan's bed.

 Nothing happened, mind you. Things just escalated. After the hug, Nathan got high even when Warren told him it was a bad idea, but since it was only weed Warren wasn't going to do anything. (If it made Nathan feel better, who cares?) Then Nathan went on and on about how much he hated his dad, and how Jefferson fucked with him. (He specifically told Warren there were details he couldn't go into.) And then, before he knew it, they were just...in Nathans bed, holding each other, and Nathan cried a lot. Warren wasn't sure how he felt, or why he really wasn't bothered by the fact he was practically _cuddling_ with the guy who could have killed Max and Chloe.

 "Uh, thanks for... _apologizing_ last night" Nathan said, Warren about to leave once more. It was morning, and he had classes.

 "Yeah, its no problem."

 Nathan looked to the ground and then back to Warren, walking closer to him. "Tell anyone i cried and ill fucking kick your ass." The boy said, leaving a small kiss on Warren's lips as he left.


	2. Toxic

 Authors Note: I got some amazing feedback very quickly, and i have decided to go on with this story. I don't know how often ill be updating, but ill try. _[Previous Archive, read my old shit here.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDnSlenderverseFangirl) _ Also, forgot to mention, how the fuck did i not know that Blackwell was a _high_ _school_?! I fucking thought it was college. Apparently i didn't pay good enough attention to that. I feel like an idiot. Whatever, i'm writing it as i would a college!

 

Chapter Two: Toxic

* * *

 

 Warren left to the showers, realizing that he was going to be late for class no matter what, deciding to not rush himself. He might as well just take his time if he was going to be late anyway. Warren had left Nathan's room quickly after the shorter male had kissed him, saying nothing except a flushed look on his face. A faint blush crept onto his cheeks as he hopped into the shower, thinking about why Nathan, someone who hated his guts before, would kiss him now. "Hes probably just looking for someone who cares about him" Warren reasoned with himself. "He probably just...didn't know what platonic comfort felt like."

 But he couldn't help but feel weird, a feeling inside himself that was really not nice. He doesn't know what it is, nor does he think he wants to. It doesn't matter now, anyway. He was late and he needed to get to class already.

 Chemistry, Calculus, Physics, History, then German. Warren was content with his schedule, advancing more than any other student in each class. His GPA was a four point zero flat, and it was always easy for him to get good grades on tests and quizzes, paying minimal attention. (He did all his homework and never skipped, maybe that was the reason.) And out of all of those classes, not one was with Nathan. However, Warren felt as if he was seeing the Prescott more and more than usual, catching the blonde staring at him from down the hall or from other classes. It was an odd feeling, and every time Warren would get tense and his face would go red. He really shouldn't be awkward about this, he was never awkward about anything. (Except in the parking lot that one time where he tried to hug Max. _THAT_ was awkward.)

 He was wondering if he should confront Nathan, right then and there. (But he decided against it at the time, because Victoria was sitting pretty right next to him.) But even if he couldn't then, he still contemplated on doing it later. He just really needed to ask why he was always staring at him. It was kind of unnerving.

 "Warren!" His teacher said, raising her voice. "Warren, are you paying attention?"

 "U-uh, yeah. Yeah, i am. Sorry."

 "Then you wouldn't mind telling us how many colors are in the spectrum when white light is removed."

 'Shit. I wish i had Max's powers right now,' Warren said to himself in his head. "Seven?"

 It was a lucky guess, and the teacher moved on. Warren sighed and looked down at his physics book, uncharacteristically uninterested today. He had a lot on his mind, and he figured that when he got back to his dorm he would try to forget about doing anything and watch some pirated Breaking Bad. Yeah, that should make him feel better.

 

_.·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·._

 

 It had been three episodes, three whole hours. Warren had grown tired, his eyes slowly drooping closed as he watched on his small laptop screen. What woke him up, rather startled him, was a knock at his door.

 He only expected the worst.

 He sighed and opened the door. Of course, none other than Nathan freaking Prescott.

 "Uh, hey, Nathan" Warren said, his door half open. "Uh...do you _need something_?"

 It was Nathan's un-amused face and annoyed eyes that made Warren just let him in already. The blonde walked into his dorm room, waiting for Warren to slowly close the door behind him. He looked around a bit, kicking at a stuffed animal on the floor. Warren stared at him for a moment, not knowing what to say, but instead waiting for him to say something.

 He didn't.

 "Why did you come here?" He settled on asking.

 "Probably because we fucking kissed in my room, i don't know. Why else would i be here?"

 "Uh, no, hold on." Warren shook his head and put his arms up in defense. " _We_ didn't kiss. _You_ kissed _me_."

 Nathan rolled his eyes. "I didn't hear you say no. But that's not the point."

 "Listen, i didn't say anything because...i get it, you probably haven't had a good friend and everyone's kind of a dick to you, so i don't think you understand that i was just being nice. I didn't mean to lead you on or anything, i-i really just wanted to apologize for what happened to you."

 "Right" Nathan hissed and crossed his arms. "Listen, I've been with enough people that i _know_ when they like me. And i don't fucking know what it is about you, but you could have left. You could have left my dorm, or at the very least not have slept in there. But you didn't. You stayed, and we practically fucking _spooned_ , dude."

 Warren shook his head again. "I-i really....i...."

 "See? You don't even have an argument. But every time i look at you, i see your face light right the fuck up. Explain that with science shit."

 Well, he wasn't wrong. And Warren didn't know how he felt. He was talking to the boy who had almost killed Chloe, Max, and was essentially working with Jefferson. (Even if he was manipulated as fuck.) But there was something, but he just didn't know what it was. "Nathan, i don't like you like that. I-i'm not..."

 "A faggotlike me _?"_

"Hey! That's not what i meant! There's nothing wrong with being like that!"

 "Yeah, sure. But who fucking _cares_? You're the first person other than Victoria that tried to help me! But even she blames me, she's barely hanging around me other than fucking school, a-and i- i just- i just really-"

 "Nathan."

 "Just- _Fuck_. Fuck this. Fuck you."

 And with that, Nathan pushed past Warren and opened the door, going back into the hall and presumably his room.

 'Shit.' Warren thought with a sigh, rubbing his eyes. 'I'm really in deep now.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be slow, everyone. Get ready for the long run. New antagonists coming. Smut is on its way. Angst. (And don't worry, this is a GrahamScott fic, GrahamScott shall happen.) And expect lots of feels as always! xD


	3. Anguish and Torment

 Author's Note: Well, this is getting good. Thank you to all the amazing people who commented, i really do appreciate it. But there's one thing that pisses me off: and its the crying, whining shit hole that Tumblr is. I tried to post this there, but they all got mad at me because Warren is 16 and Nathan is 18. Oh, boo hoo. A two year age gap! I've seen worse, guys, come on now. Anyway, haha, thank you to the 80+ people who enjoyed. But looking back on this, it isn't great. Ill probably write something else.

 

  _Chapter Three: Anguish and Torture_

* * *

 

 Nathan was a mess. He expected that after Jefferson was either sent off to jail or killed, that it would finally be all over and his mental health would slowly start to rise once more. However, it did not. In fact, it just got worse.

 The Prescott was aware, after a while, that Mark was up to something. He didn't know what, but since everyone else had either hated him or put death threats all over the school, he needed a friend. Of course he had Victoria, Hayden, and pretty much anyone in the Vortex Club, but that wasn't good enough. Victoria wasn't the figure he needed. Sure she was the best friend he had, but... Nathan wanted to make his dad proud. But his dad hated him, and that dragged him down a lot.

 But when Jefferson slowly started to creep into his life, he became that father figure. He became the responsible, well off person Nathan wanted to be and Nathan could make Mark be proud of him. But things slowly got different, the long stares Mark would do at him. The weird looks he would get from the teacher, the awkward touches and too-long hugs. It was really weirding him out, but he ignored it. But then shit started to go down. Mark asked for money, and said that if he didn't want to give him any that it would be okay. But he was manipulated, made to feel like shit while slowly being lifted up just to be thrown back down by the teacher. So he gave in, and gave whatever he asked for, which most of was things he didn't have. But Nathan asked anyway. And Sean...he knew, and gave it to Nathan to give to Mark.

 Thats how it started, and how it ended.

 But lately? Nathan had found someone else of interest. Warren Graham. That little nerdy fucker, who Nathan had convinced himself he hated. They had gotten into quarrels before, one with Nathan beating on him for a few minutes and the other...well, he deserved the other. He still had the black eye and bruised nose. But something had changed, in his mind, and how he viewed the younger male. Sitting in other classes, sometimes he could peer though a window to see him. And he would stare for a few moments, wondering what was going through his mind. He would stare at him for longer than he expected too, and it creeped even him out sometimes. But all the staring started after... _that_ _night_. The night where Warren had come to apologize to him, the night that may or may not have went farther than it should have. Nathan, out of some sort of instinct, kissed him. Kissed him! Nathan Prescott didn't just kiss people for no reason. (Okay, yeah, he did. A lot.) But this time it was different. There had to be something, right?

 But after confronting the brunette about it, and being basically rejected, he wondered. Did it _really_? 

_"Listen, i didn't say anything because...i get it, you probably haven't had a good friend and everyone's kind of a dick to you, so i don't think you understand that i was just being nice. I didn't mean to lead you on or anything, i-i really just wanted to apologize for what happened to you."_

The words echoed in his head. The Prescott didn't know what to believe anymore. He trusted nobody, but hung to the slightest bit of affection or care, however, always expecting to be let down. Nathan knew this was the let down, though a part of him kept wanting to try. He wanted something to work, whether it not his relationship with his family or Jefferson (before he was, you know. Dead.) or this. But what was this? He was overthinking, again, and he knew it.

 Nathan sighed and slumped back into his seat. He looked over to his posters, a painting of a girl ripping her own throat out hung on the wall. He felt like that was an accurate representation of him right now.

 Instead of wallowing in self pity and loneliness, he decided to do something more productive. Like get high as fuck and pretend not to have any worries.

* * *

 

 It was three in the morning. Three something, Warren presumed, looking at his clock with foggy eyes. He was incredibly tired, but a sound woke him up. It was like glass breaking. And it was close. (He is a light sleeper, anything can wake him up.)

 So, he groggily pushed his laptop from his stomach (he fell asleep watching The Walking Dead, once again.) and rubbed his eyes. Standing up, he opened his door and glanced down the hallway. It was pitch black, nobody else was even awake. Warren looked around, trying to see if someone had broken into the school with a glass bottle or something. However, he saw no one and was going to go back to bed, when he heard light talking. It was coming from the bathroom.

 Walking quietly down the hall, he made a left and saw the bathroom light was on. He was right, someone was definitely in there. 

 He breathed in and out heavily before opening the door.

 It was, as fate would have it, Nathan. He stared into the cracked mirror, small shards of the class on the tiled floor. His hands rested on the sink, blood covering his right knuckles. He punched the mirror.

 "Nathan?" Warren asked quietly, the door closing as he walked in. He slowly approached the blonde, unknowing of his state. However as he looked closer, he realized that his eyes were dilated and he was shaking. He was on something, for sure, but he wasn't handling it well.

 "Nathan, shit- come on."

 Warren gently grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the sink. It was easy, as he felt frail and weak. When Nathan's eyes met Warrens, he gave a small frown and shook his head. He said nothing, but followed the brunette back to his dorm. Warren guided him to the bed, earning a few mumbles from Nathan. _"I can fucking do it, don't touch me, get out of my house, don't hurt me."_

"I'm not going to hurt you."

_"I-i didn't do a-anything, i fucking swear."_

 "I know."

_"W-what's going on?"_

 "Nothing, its alright, you're in your room."

_"A...are you sure? Positive?"_

 "Positive, Nathan."

 Nathan continued to ramble for a while. He was shaking, seeing things. Warren suspected that whatever drug he took, it was probably way too strong. Warren held him as the older shook, cried, did whatever he had to do to get it out of his system. But not before long, he was passed out like a rock.

 And Warren was left to think about what the hell he was supposed to do in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, thank you all for the nice comments. I don't know if i would have written more without you wonderful people. <3 Chapters will be getting longer, hopefully. Im aiming for at least 2K a chapter? Also shorter A/N's. Sorry ive been kind of rambling lately...n O MORE THOUGH I SWEAR ILY GUYS


	4. La vie est une fleur dont l’amour est le miel.

 Author's Note: Wow you guys are such cutie patooties. Giving me nice comments and shit. I love you all! Translate the chapter name [_here_](https://www.google.com/search?q=La+vie+est+une+fleur+dont+l%E2%80%99amour+est+le+miel.&oq=La+vie+est+une+fleur+dont+l%E2%80%99amour+est+le+miel.&aqs=chrome..69i57.166198j0j7&sourceid=chrome&es_sm=93&ie=UTF-8#q=translate).

 

Chapter four: La vie est une fleur dont l’amour est le miel.

* * *

 

  He woke up with a sharp pain in his head. He growled through his teeth, his hands tiredly reaching to rub the side of his head that pounded. But he was met with a feeling he didn't notice before, and that was someone elses hand already there. He ignored the sensation, deciding to open his eyes first, rubbing the sleep away. He glanced around, wondering who he would turn around to find. (He thought it might have been Victoria or something, but it didn't feel like it.) The person's body was pressed against his, and it felt...not girlish. Nathan was really hoping to turn around and see anyone, _anyone_ but who he thought was there. "Call it some naive, foolish hope", he mumbled before twisting his body to face the other person in his bed, confirming his fear. 

 Warren Graham. Science nerd of Blackwell.

 Nathan didn't remember much from the previous night, but he really hoped that whatever happened, his something didn't go into Warren's out hole. (Analogies. Analogies everywhere. Analogies to cover up the embarrassing truth that shit may or may not have gone down, and Nathan really didn't want to think about that.)

 He slowly crawled out of the bed, his floor messy and unkempt. Dirty laundry, school notes, half empty bottles of pills, water, and alcohol alike stained the carpet. Old photos that he had taken piled up in the corner near the couch, his phone sitting on his rest table beside it. He grabbed his cell, no new messages. As he expected. However, he closed his eyes and sighed to the sound of the bed creaking, and a figure in his peripheral vision standing up to their feet. However, instead of asking questions or calling the fucking cops, Warren walked slowly closer to Nathan before smiling lightly. Nathan did not smile back.

 "Listen" the brunette began with a huff. "You really can't be doing shit like that anymore. It's not safe."

 Nathan said nothing. He had no idea what had happened the night before.

 "Nathan. I'm not kidding. It's not safe. You could die from an overdose."

 "Overdose?"

 "Overdose. Of drugs. What did you even take?"

 He didn't remember. It's all a blur.

 "Nathan, please answer me."

 He threw his phone gently to the couch before turning to Warren, rubbing his eyes with his hands in an attempt not to look at the other boy. "Listen, i don't know what happened last night but it's over, and you need to stay as far away from me as possible. I'm not dragging anyone else into fucking bullshit. Just stay out."

 Warren said nothing for a moment, looking at the floor with his hands in his pockets. "Its...really sad that this is how we had to meet and all. I mean, not meet, but like...get talking i guess. I want to help you, Nathan, but i can't do it if everytime we meet its awkward and just...fucking shitty, i guess is the word. Just lets start over, and i can help, i know i can. All of that shit with Jefferson and Max and the storm is over. It doesn't have to be so tense anymore, and whatever is still going on, _we_ can figure it out. You don't have to do this to yourself."

 "What the fuck do you know? You're just a fucking kid, you have no idea what is happening to me!"

 "I know, Nathan, i know! But you have t-"

 "No, i don't _have_ to do anything! I'm so sick of people telling me what to do!"

 Nathan shook his head, his teeth grinding in his mouth. His head started to pound, worse than before, with an intense pain burning in the back of his mind.

 "Nathan, look at yourself. You know how this is going to end?! You're going to push me out of this room, and something else is going to happen to make me help you again! You can't keep pushing me away. I'm not going to keep trying to forget about all this. Why won't you let me help you?!"

 "I pay people for help. I don't need you. I don't need _anyone_."

 Warren grabbed Nathan's wrist with a tight grip before he was able to go to the door. The Prescott glared back at Warren and growled, however, unable to get away. "Stop lying to yourself about that shit! Being alone won't help you, or me, or anyone! _What are you afraid of?"_

 It was at least thirty seconds before Nathan could make words come from his mouth. Slowly, his body started to relax and his mind didn't hurt as much anymore. Warren let go of his wrist, and looked at him with a saddened face.

 "I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to do a lot of research on things before i wrote them, but i didn't this time. And since ive never taken whateverthefuck drugs hes taking so i wouldnt know how they work. IM LITERALLY JUST MAKING SHIT UP ALRIGHT THIS ISN'T YOUR SOURCE FOR DRUG SIDE EFFECTS AND INFORMATION XD


	5. Dark Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEADCANON ZONE:
> 
> warren likes naruto  
> nathan likes one piece  
> they both like dragon ball z (because who doesnt)  
> nathan likes horror movies  
> warren cant handle them so well but he still enjoys them  
> nathan hates romantic movies  
> warren likes romantic movies  
> nathan likes merlin and the walking dead  
> warren likes breaking bad and the walking dead  
> uhhh what else  
> ill up8 next chapter with moar headcanons

_Chapter Five: Dark Days_

* * *

 

 It was odd at first, for Nathan, to have Warren be around him. Sometimes it was annoying, sometimes it was comforting.

~~**One Week Later**~~

Friday night. Blackwell dorms were loud, busy, and crowded. Everyone was hanging out with their friends, having parties in their rooms, being the teenagers they were. Principal Wells was absent from the school that day, doing business with the police on the Missing Person's case for Jefferson. (Not like it mattered, he would never be found.) And, of course, there was no security for the night unless the alarms went off. So, Warren had persisted with Nathan to make him stay home from Victoria's that night. He thought it would be better to just chill for a while, because shits been stressful. And Nathan agreed to it eventually.

 "What do you want to do tonight?" Warren had asked, setting his phone back down on his own bed.

 Nathan shrugged and curled his legs up to himself, sitting in the corner of Warren's bed with a very...away looking expression. "Whats wrong?" Warren asked with a frown.

 "Tired i guess."

 "Tired my ass. What's actually wrong? You know you can tell me."

 Nathan shrugged again, a sigh coming after this time however. Warren looked to the floor. "Tell me when you feel like it."

 And, that was the thing with Warren. He didn't demand answers, he didn't ask him to talk, about anything if he wasn't comfortable. Nathan had undoubtedly not expected this, and was sort of weirded out by the fact that someone was actually being nice to him for nothing in return. Wow, what a feeling, to actually have someone who enjoys your company and doesnt want you to drug women. What a fucking foreign sensation it was.

 And even _worse_? It didn't go away.

 For the first time in his life, Nathan felt home. Yeah, it had just been a week. Yeah, chances were that things weren't going to go his way in the long run. But for the time being, all the good things seemed to actually want to stay, and this time Nathan wasn't going to fight them off. But he wasn't exactly going to accept them, no, not yet. Mr Graham-Cracker was just going to have to deal with him being quiet and tired all the time. And it seems like he wasn't going to push Nathan to talk or be more energized, either. 

 Nathan kind of considered the younger male to be a friend. A real friend, a friend like Victoria or Hayden.

 It was later into the night when Nathan finally decided to speak up. And the only reason he did, is because he was _not_ about to watch Naruto. (Everyone watched a little bit of anime, but Nathan drew the line at Naruto.)

 "God no."

 Warren chuckled, his laptop on his lap and Nathan sitting next to him on the bed. "Come on, i haven't seen it in ages and its the first thing that popped up on kissanime."

 "Any other one, christ, id rather watch Breaking Bad than this. Isn't the entire series flashbacks anyway?"

 "No, it's not ALL flashbacks..."

 Nathan rolled his eyes, a slight smile curling onto his lips.

 "Alright alright, any suggestions then?"

 The blonde thought for a moment, looking off into space, trying to find any shred of interest in any series he could remember.

 "Uh...One Piece?"

 Warren had to stifle a laugh before shaking his head. "Man, you thought Naruto had a lot of filler and flashbacks?"

 "At least there's explains more of the plot."

 It was settled. Warren would sit through whatever, and Nathan noticed that. Whatever he wanted to watch was the one they would watch. It made the Prescott wonder why he would do that. Is it because he felt bad for him, still? Maybe he liked what they watched. But he knew for a fact that Warren would never sit through an entire season of Merlin on his own time. So why did he with Nathan? What was different?

 

 Nathan woke up. Although, he didn't really remember falling asleep. A small sliver of sunshine shown through the window and hit his eyes directly, making him hiss at the sudden bright light. He untangled his arms from the array of blankets they were wrapped in, and rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes. Glancing around, he remembered where he was and what he was doing. Next to him was the sleeping body of his new found (dare he say) friend. Warren was definitely out cold, and even though he knew that the brunette was usually a light sleeper, he probably wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. How he knew that? He didnt. It just looked like he was in a really deep sleep. He smiled a bit and pushed the hair from Warren's eyes, then proceeded to get up. He needed to shower and get dressed. Stepping out from the room, he gently shut the door and went to his own dorm to get his shower supplies. He was rather glad that nobody was up this early, so the showers were completely empty with nobody in sight.

 He showered, got dressed, and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked less tired, however, the dark circles were still under his eyes and very visible. ' _Permanent_ ' he thought to himself with a sigh. Whatever.

 Coming out from the shower room, he thought for a moment - where does he go? Back to his room or to Warrens? It was only eight in the morning, maybe he should just go back to his own room and chill out for a while. But something inside him really seemed to want to go back there, so he did. 

 Closing the door softly, he entered Warren's room once more. He grabbed his phone from amidst the blanket pile and checked his texts- one new message? From who? (Hopefully not his shitface of a dad. He hoped to dear god that it wasn't from him.)

 

_Max_

_10:23 PM NOV 29TH 2013_

_Hey, Warren told me u guys are friends now!!! I'm really glad things are going ok now. Tell me how ur doing?_

 

 Just Max. False alarm anxiety.

 It made him smile a bit, and he replied.

 

_things are going fine. are you and chloe ok?_

 

To be honest, Nathan could barely remember Chloe's name. He hoped it was, anyway.

 Just then, a small shuffling sound became apparent to Nathan as he glanced over. Warren sat up from the bed and stretched his arms, a small grin on his face.

 "I- sorry, i needed my phone, otherwise i wouldn't still be here."

 Warren shook his head as he rubbed his eyes.

 "What time is it?"

 "Uh...eight in the morning. You should probably just go back to sleep or whatever, i was literally just leaving."

 "You don't have to if you don't want to, it's not like you're intruding or anything."

 Oh, jeez, Warren's morning voice was so...weird.

 "Yeah, i uh, guess so."

 Nathan got up to leave anyway.

 "Hey, wait a second" Warren said as he hopped out of his bed. "You want to do something later?" Nathan shrugged. "Like what? I don't feel like sitting in here watching movies all night again."

 "Not what i had in mind" He replied with a grin. "Just trust me and we'll have fun, yeah?"

 

 Nathan really wondered how far he was going to go with this whole trusting thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im SO tired and i never have energy to write omg. christmas is coming tho so keep an eye out for my xmas fics cause those should be good
> 
> also i dont read my own shit so if this whole story is absolute garbage pls spare me the hate


	6. Darker Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEADCANON ZONE:
> 
> warren is open to cuddling n shit but nathans like ew whats this hugging thing like are you trying to strangle me  
> nathan likes a lot of punk music but secretly likes classical  
> nathan secretly has a rlly old webkinz he still sleeps with 
> 
> and that's all i have for today bc im rlly tired wow 
> 
> i hope u guys are enjoying my (shit) fic so far and i hope to serve you all more in the future. i love u all ok <3
> 
> also, lets just pretend that the drive in wasnt until now ok like im just trying to make things work im so (un?)creative

_Chapter Six: Darker Nights_

* * *

 

Warren had ideas.

Sure, some of them probably weren't the best. But he was sure that this one, out of all the shitty, sappy, girly date ideas he had- this would be the best.

 _Date_? Not date. Friend- date. Not date - date. That would be weird. Except, the thing was - Warren knew what he was getting himself into, and he came to terms with it. He liked Nathan, and that was that.  But he just wanted things to happen naturally. He figured Nathan really didn't need the romantic drama in his life right now, not after everything so far. However, there was tension between them and Warren was pretty aware of it. It wasn't like he felt for Max, because with Max...it was just something of a small crush, nothing sexual, or even romantic for that matter. He had only known her for a few weeks and it was just something that passed by. But this? Whether it be romantic or sexual, it was there. And something was going to happen with it sometime, and whenever that was- he would deal with it then. Warren wasn't sure what Nathan wanted in terms of him. (The kiss was absolutely irrelevant. It meant nothing, and was just a misplaced action in the middle of awkward comfort. Well, maybe?)

The plan, though, maybe could need a little tweaking.

First, dinner at the Two Whales - because even Nathan likes that place, and it has one of the best views of the beach in Arcadia Bay. Secondly, Drive in. Since he has two tickets already, and Max isn't able to go now...it would be the perfect plan.

Third? Warren actually didn't think he'd get this far. He was planning on Nathan having something to do instead.

Whatever comes after, comes after. Why not just let things go naturally? It was whatever Nathan wanted to do afterall.

He showered. Got dressed. Studied a bit. Talked with Brooke. Texted Max.

 

_'MAX_

_4:44 PM NOV 30TH 2013_

_i wake up with 12 texts from none other than mr memes himself.'_

 

_'like time, my texts are infinite.'_

 

It felt good to still be in touch with Max. She had gone pretty far away, and he wasn't going to see her for a while, he thought. Warren had been telling her about his plans with Nathan all afternoon and, of course, he had sent much more texts than he had originally intended. Oops.

But time came around. It was almost six at night, and that meant that everything was about to go according to plan. Hopefully.

Warren knocked on Nathan's door and tried to ignore how fast his heart sped up. He wore a dark green Triforce shirt, and his normal, average jeans. He didn't feel the need to dress up, but his mom always told him that every time he went on a date it was always best to overdress. But it technically wasn't a date, and he proposed Nathan wasn't going to either. Crisis avoided.

Nathan opened the door with a small curl of the lips. "Hey."

"Hey. Uh, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just gimme a second."

Warren leaned on the wall outside of Nathan's dorm, waiting for him to do whatever he was doing. It wasn't a minute before Nathan came out, locking his door, and turning to the brunette.

"Yo."

Nathan had a black hoodie that was halfway zipped up, a dark black and blue striped shirt showed under it, and deep grey sweatpants. His hair was combed through and looked like there was something in it, some sort of styling product maybe. However his eyes retained that red, tired look, but he seemed to be somewhat happy. Warren thought that maybe, just maybe he could be the cause of that slight smirk. ('Probably not' he thought to himself. 'I can have dreams.')

 

"Where we going, Cochise?"

"You'll probably guess it once we're like, halfway there."

"It's the diner, isn't it?"

Well, so much for surprises ah?

Nathan sat shotgun in Warren's (really) old, rusty car that he had bought used for as much as he - and his parents - could spare. He had figured Nathan would say something, about how that he has four lamborghinis or something rich typical like that. But he didn't. in fact, he didn't even mention it. It made Warren feel a little clueless. In turn he had to smile off into the distance as he drove, a little bit confused.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"I just, uh, its kind of weird i guess."

Nathan said nothing, but roll his eyes.

"I kind of thought you were going to insult my car or something."

" _What_?"

 "I don't know, i kind of figured someone like you wouldn't be caught dead in this thing?"

Nathan shook his head and chuckled, sighing as he palmed his head. "Dude, what the fuck. I don't even have my own car, and you do. I have to make my shitty parents drive me everywhere. I don't have full out access to the 'Prescott fortune.' I just act like a rich kid so that people don't question it."

"Oh." Warren had no idea how to respond to that.

 

The Two Whales Diner was pretty empty for a Saturday night. Typically on nights like this, all the drunk sailors and fishermen would be there, drinking and leaving abnormally large tips for Joyce. (Which was oddly weird, but she never questioned it of course.) Warren had talked with Joyce a few times, and she had already made it clear to him that she was not a fan of the Prescotts. Really, nobody was in Arcadia Bay. Warren just hoped that it wouldn't make it awkward.

The pair walked in, grabbed a table and ordered.

"Did you draw this on here?" Nathan asked, pointing to the sciencey-math writing on the table. "I was here before. Kind of looks like something you'd do."

"Oh! Yeah, i did a couple of weeks ago."

"Kinda weird how we sat in the same spot out of all these tables."

Warren shook his head. "Or, maybe it was destiny?"

Nathan smiled and shook his head. "Fuckin' nerd."

After only a few minutes, their food came and they ate. Nathan, who usually liked to wake up late at night, ordered Pancakes. ("Breakfast food just depends on when the hell you wake up.") Warren ordered a burger, the most classic of date foods - not the most elegant, but its only a friend date he reminded himself. _Friends_.

Outside, the sun was slowly beginning to set. The ocean waves crashed on the beach, the blue and white water slowly turning orange with the tone of the sky. After a while, Warren found Nathan staring outside the window, his head leaning on his hand. He looked distant, but contempt. 

"Nathan?" He said in a low tone, raising his eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Hm?"

"You look distracted."

"I'm not. Just looking the beach."

Warren smiled and leaned back in the booth. "Are you ready for part two of our adventure?"

"Yeah, throw it at me."

Warren left a tip for Joyce and waved at her as they walked by. They left and got back into the car, Nathan once again neglecting to put on his seatbelt.

"You know, if we get in an accident, you'll die." 

"Not before your idea of a date kills me first."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Oh trust me, you've never even experienced this next part of the adventure. Just you wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (fic is on temporary hiatus while i work on xmas fics, expect an up8 in January)

**Author's Note:**

> Will be making this into a multi-chapter thing if people want. Tell me if you do.


End file.
